Solarium or greenhouse structures have become popular in recent years. The solarium or greenhouse structures have been utilized in numerous applications including, but not limited to, restaurant, deck, boat, pool and living structures. The glazing panels typically utilized are of insulated glass structures which are supported by a grid of mullions and muntins.
The exterior structure of the horizontal muntin presents a number of disadvantages and difficulties. The exterior structure of the horizontal muntin forms a retaining member which causes water, from rain or the like, to build up along the lower edges of the glass panels, particularly along the sloping portion of the solarium. This tends to result in leakage problems, particularly where there is any flaw in the caulking or sealing structure either as the result of a defect in the initial installation or due to deterioration over time.
A further and even more serious problem caused by the exterior structure of the horizontal muntin is that dirt builds up above the exterior portion of the horizontal muntin on the glazing surface, particularly as a result of the damming of the water. The damming of the water prevents the natural flushing away of this dirt during rainstorms. This results in the necessity of a worker periodically and regularly attending to the washing of the exterior glazing panels, particularly along the lower edges, immediately above the exterior horizontal muntin structures. This cleaning effort by the worker is often not easily performed due to the location, i.e. a sloping roof structure comprised of glass.
The exterior horizontal muntin structures furthermore provide a less pleasing external appearance.